redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
DINO CRISIS Trilogy (Gaming Retrospectives)
Summary The third video in the Gaming Retrospectives ''series, it looked at the ''Dino Crisis ''franchise; from the first two games on the original Playstation, the spin-off title ''Dino Stalker, the contentious (god awful) Xbox exclusive Dino Crisis 3, as well it's reach on other series' and media. Video Description "Steven takes an in-depth look at one of his favourite game series' on the original Playstation... as well as some of it's "less than brilliant" successors - to try and answer the question of What happened to this prehistoric survival horror, and where is it today?" The Retrospective The video was divided into sic parts (excluding the introduction): # Development History (01:28) # DINO CRISIS 1 (04:33) # DINO CRISIS 2 (30:22) # "The Weird Stuff" (01:02:03) # DINO CRISIS 3 (01:04:23) # Conclusion (01:30:12) Development History Here Steven briefly covers the early planning and writing of Dino Crisis ''(including it's earliest renditions as a "jungle themed" survival game featuring wild animals as enemies) as well as the history behind "survival-horror" genre prior to the release of ''Dino Crisis, including the coinage of the term for the original Resident Evil, as well as other early influences like the Haunted House RPG Sweet Home and the similarly styled fixed-camera game Alone in the Dark ''(1992). '' DINO CRISIS This section goes through the full story of the game, covering plot points, any relevant backstory and lore, and maybe a bit of rampant speculation e.g "Regina is a sociopath". Throughout the review, Steven gives praise to the game's technical achievements featuring fully 3D environments and dynamic cameras, rather than the pre-rendered backgrounds of Resident Evil; its tense atmosphere, including music; and it's main protagonist, the red-headed S.O.R.T Agent, Regina (#StevensFirstWaifu). Aside from minor criticisms such as occasional audio mixing issues; questionable voice acting from villain, Dr Edward Kirk; and just Dr Kirk in general (what a cAnt), Steven points out the numerous scientific inaccuracies with the game's Dinosaur adversaries: from "B-Movie" carnivorous Flappy Bois (THEY ATE FISH DAMMIT) to the strangely murderous plant-eaters found near the end game. The section is wrapped up discussing the impacts this game has, being well received, spawning a short comic series, and gaining a sequel soon after. DINO CRISIS 2 Like the first game, this portion goes through the plot of the game, following deuteragonists Regina and Dylan. Steven draws attention to this sequels change from suspense-horror to action, and makes several comparisons between this as a sequel, and ALIENS as a sequel to the original ALIEN. Praise is given once again to the soundtrack, the improved boss battles, and (though a large departure from the original) the fast-paced combat with large variety in weapons. "The Weird Stuff" Wanting to avoid talking about Dino Crisis 3, Steven attempts to stall by instead discussing other entires to the series: the light gun shooter Dino Stalker, ''and a mobile game ''Dino Crisis: Dungeon in Chaos. DINO CRISIS 3 Once again Steven goes through the story of this game, now set in space in the far future, where Dinosaur mutants roam a spaceship. Opinions are given. They are indeed. Having never played the game prior to the video, he gives his honest thoughts on this infamous entry into the series, and discusses the long repeated belief that this was the game that "killed Dino Crisis". Major criticisms levied against it during the review concern its plot, characters, environmental design, controls and camera system. Despite describing the concept as "fucking stupid" Steven does give some praise to the enemy designs, stating that they would be good "outside of a Dino Crisis game". The game's final boss - a mutated, multi-headed Giganotosaurus (TRIPLE B I G SPACE CHOMPY BOI!) - is given some credit as being an interesting design. Conclusion Giving his final thoughts, Steven speculates that the fate of this series may have been as much down to the apparent relative interest in Dinosaurs in mainstream media: with Dino Crisis ''appearing at a time alongside the blockbuster ''Jurassic Park ''movie, while ''Dino Crisis 3 arrived on the tail end of the underwhelming Jurassic Park 3. Drawing on multiple sources of evidence and enquiry, from developer interviews, to recent press releases, and the increasing number of appearances of Dino Crisis and its protagonist in other games in recent years, he speculates on the chance of a possible revival of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Gaming Retrospectives Category:Dino Crisis Trilogy (Gaming Retrospective)